the black abyss yaoi
by dark6snow6angel6
Summary: in chapter one ciel is starting to realize his true feelins towards sebastion but not knowing what to do tries to hide them from his one hell of a butler
1. the black abyss

emerged into Darkness

"Sebastian come now " my demon butler not hesitating to come to my command

"my lord" he knelt to one knee and place his white-gloved hand over where I suppose his heart would be if he even has a heart, " is tea ready yet?" I smirked hoping i would finally find a fault in his actions. "But of course my lord" his smile pissed me off, " very well i have a lot of work to do mas..." shit I almost let that word slip a rose color rose to my cheeks alerting him of my embarrassment that I knew he was just going to harass me about. "what was that young master you seemed to stop before finishing your sentence" he smirk at my increasingly reddening face, "nothing absolutely nothing, I'm going to leave the rest of the paper work for tomorrow I'm feeling tired"

I lied I just wanted to lay in my bed and get the thoughts racing through my head out

"would you like me to aid you my lord?"

"No!" i yelled not meaning to after all I had him help me before bed every night but i just needed to be alone.

I talked down the familiar hallways to my bedroom feeling like eyes were watching me for my sinful thoughts, at long last I reach the safety and solitude of my room. I undressed and slipped on my night attire, then swooped under my blankets thinking about the sinful things till I had fallen fast asleep.

-  
in the dream  
-

"what are these things master" I looked around at a shaded dark room light with candles and a rose-covered bed.

"there for tonight my sexy Ciel" the mysterious figure spoke from the corner I couldn't make him out but I knew the voice... It was his voice that man from back then

my mind shutter that I was calling that man master, there was only one person i would call master but even then he would laugh and think I was just playing a stupid childish game even though i despise them so.

But why... Why him the man who tortured me after my parents died...

I startled awake grabbing the revolver under my pillow and scouting the room, to my side I see my trusted butler. " young master are you alright?" he noticed the tears falling down my cheeks. " yes I'm alright Sebastian just going to go back to sleep" he bows and starts to exit the room

"Wait! Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

" as you wish young master"  
=====================================================================


	2. the world opening

When I awoke from a rather interesting dream and the smell of sweet earl gray tea, I let out a early morning groan then took notice of the man standing beside the curtains waiting for my orders.

"Sebastian, help my dress" sliding to the edge of my bed as it was a normal morning routine, "as you wish my young master" bowing down to one knee prepared for removing my nighttime attire. This time unlike others he hesitated to start removing the buttons.

"Sebastian?" my voice seemed to snap the dazed butler back to reality.

"yes my lord?" he replied with a smile before removing the upper buttons, "is there something wrong you seemed almost dazed?" I pondered asking knowing i was going to get the usual "nothing my lord" remark.

"nothing I'm just glad to see that my master is finally growing up" he said with a slight tilt of his head, "what do you mean Sebastian?" the words slipped out of my mouth as if I was a curious little child wondering where babies came from.

He didn't replied but leaded to my lower half where I notice my hardened member was in plain sight for his crimson eyes, "uhhh" I blushed with embarrassment. "young master it seems you had a rather good dream for once" he smirked as though he knew what happened in my dream, I shifted my legs to get comfortable, not only that try to his my length from his sight.

"yes i did Sebastian" just saying his name brought more redness to my face. "so who was the lucky girl, was it Elizabeth or rather someone else" now he was just mocking me so I decided to play along with his little game and see how much he could controle hisself.

"no it was with someone else" my answering the question seemed to be more of a shock to the butler then the answer, "If I may ask my lord but was the other person male or female?" it seemed like we were playing a not so childish game of twenty questions.

I paused before answering "a male" I spoke the words as if it was as natural as breathing, the butler blushed. "though the man's beauty ravishes all so i might be wrong" the words escaped my mouth before I realized what I had spoke.

"A man not a boy?" the butler caught on too quick, my face reddened once more "yes" my mind now running wild my member twitched in excitement, "do you know this person?"

I paused before nodding my head that I did, "if I may inquire, who is this man?" just his interest in the subject aroused me.

"I could show you him better then talk about him"

to be continued...


	3. a lust filled morning

The butler blushed, something I never had the pleasure to see before this day, "yes my lord" he stood up ready to go out the door to see who this man was "Sebastian, I'm not dressed" the words brought the butler back.

While undoing the last button i urged myself to drap my arms around his neck, "young mast-" i cut of his word by pressing my pale pink lips against his, then he realized he was the man letting his arms grip me around the waist as i felt a weird object enter my mouth, but it wasn't weird more pleasurable than anything.

I let a moun escape my lips feeling more stimulated from my member being touched, i let him lead me down to laying on the bed, his kisses the moved from my lips down the side of my neck.

His ungloved hands fiddled with my hardened nipples, another moun escaped mt lips, "Sebastian" i could feel his member swelling through his pants, not knowing what would happen i used my hand and flicked open the button on his trousers then guided the zipper down exposing a large outline.

That's when i felt it an inflamed pleasure filled pain coming from my behind region "ahh Sebastian m-m-more" moving my hips around on his finger.

"my aren't you greedy" he smirked adding another finger, "I want you inside me" I mouned wanting more "not yet my lord you're not ready for that" my back arched with the entering of another finger "don't treat me like a child master" i was so caught up in the excitement i called him by the name i used in my dreams.

"as you wish Ciel" he was using my name just like in the dream, a large material now filled my rear region this time it's wasn't his fingers, "ahh Sebastian" the demon slowly placed hisself inside me, my member twitched at the point of him being in all the way, "move" i begged overwhelmed by lust.

His hips started pumping and whenever he moved I moved like we were a symphony of musical instruments, i buried my nails deep into his back clawing it down, "Sebastian" a moun escaped me as white liquid flew from my length, i felt a hot liquid running down from the deepest point inside of me. Did he feel the pleasure too? Is this love? Is this just lust? Will it happen again? The questions burned me from the inside as the butler redressed hisself then leaded my to the bathroom.

After my bath he continued to dress me for the remainder of the day, "Sebastian, is it okay if we do this again?" i asked the question lingering deep on my heart hoping the answer would come from his mouth to help answer my longing questions to whether what i was feeling was right, he lifted his head.  
"does young master like my company?" he smiled "that's not answering" i argued looking him in the eyes " so.." i pushed the question on.  
===============================================================

To be continued...


	4. the day the world started spinning

It felt like a decade past before he finally spoke up, "On one condition my young master" a condition what would the condition be i wondered before speaking " what's the condition?" time seemed to pause no sound nothing like the world was frozen and there was only him and I who were left.

"the condition is my young master is that during the day i shall be your humble butler, then at night I shall be your master and your lover" did he just say that one line that answered all of my despairing thoughts, was this finally going to be my time to have someone close to me who i couldn't lose, not couldn't but hopefully not lose?...

My heart leap when my bedroom door open " good sir.. Yes sir your awake good very good ... Miss lady Elizabeth is waiting in the parlor milord" the maid spoke with a weary tone almost as if she had heard me and Sebastian's conversation. " tell her to go I'm not feeling well today, and Sebastian i agree to your condition" the young maid blushed yes she had heard us, this was going to spread like wild fire through the manor.

"CIEL!" the bouncing blonde rushed through the bedroom door and springed on the bed grabbing hold of me, "ahh Elizabeth what are you doing?" i snapped at her "the maid said you weren't feeling well and so i thought i could nurse you back to health" her smile was sickening in itself.

That evening Elizabeth finally had agreed to go home when Sebastian reassured her that he would not leave my side, then Sebastian came to my bedroom "well Ciel are you ready to begin" a smirk crept along his face "y-yes master" i responded laying already naked in my bed though tonight he was not as gentle as the morning there was no foreplay just straight to the point "ahhh Sebastian m-more" i begged before he hit my g-spot repeatedly "master i-i'm g-going to cu-um" i screamed before a sticky white liquid escaped me i fell asleep in his arms.

The morning light were like rays of pain stinging my eyes, my lower back throbbed as i began to move we were too rough last night i thought but i had the sweetest dream after, "CIEL!" Elizabeth screeched before landing on top of me, my body was in pain massive pain but not only that i was still laying naked in my bed and aroused from thinking of what happened the pervious night. "uh Lady Elizabeth, what are you doing here..?" my voice cracked from the nervousness that she was going to see me in this state.

" I came to see if you were feeling any better today ciel, ahh something in your bed just poked me" but that something wasn't just anything "I'm feeling much better today i was just about to get up" i lied today i felt even worse than the day before.

"Oh good, then maybe we can play together today then, ahhh something poked me again" her eyes searched my blanket trying to find the object, before i could react she grabbed the blanket and ripped it off.  
===============================================================

To be continued...


	5. the ravishing black monster

The blanket went flying and it seemed as though my life was frozen as her eyes lit up in disbelief, my mind was shocked and couldn't even comprehend the response i would give after she started speaking but surely i would find out sooner or later.

"Ciel your bleeding..." Elizabeth commented as if she hadn't seen the situation but she just kept staring at my lower half, then it hit me "did you say bleeding Lizzy?" my voice shuttered as my mind refused to let me look down.

" yes your bleeding!" Elizabeth's voice sounded like death, "Ciel why are you... Naked? Doesn't Sebastian usually wake you? Has he seen you naked before?" her voice was shaking was she scared? or? Just not wanting to know the answer? I didn't know.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"young master it's time to wake up this morning's tea is blueberry ginseng how much sug-er" Sebastian stopped shocked from the sight he walked into, he clear his voice "Lady-" he only spoke one word before being cut off "Ciel is bleeding Sebastian" almost crying, Sebastian's face went to a even whiter color.

"where is he bleeding milady?" his voice gave away his worry all Elizabeth could do was point to my lower half and i saw the color of my arms pale fast. "Lady Elizabeth would you mind stepping out of the room please" Sebastian's voice sounded sincere but i could still tell he was worried.

Elizabeth nodded and walked out, after the door close Sebastian rushed to my side. "Ciel are you alright" noticing the blood stains were leading directly to my behind region "was i too rough?" Sebastian a demon was actually worried about me? Wasn't he only playing a game? Wasn't he just after my soul all these questions were rushing through my head then everything went white.

"Ciel, wake up please wake up" i could hear a feminine voice breaking through the now black abyss of what seemed to be a never ending black hole.

"uhh" i opened my eyes to a bouncing blonde shaking me away but the only word i was able to let escape my mouth was "Sebastian?" Elizabeth's face looked saddened.

"where's Sebastian?" my voice weak, all my heart wanted right now was to see the ravishing black haired monster at my side.

"Elizabeth where's Sebastian?"

i grabbed her arm i could feel tears swiftly falling from my eyes even the one covered by a black patch.  
===============================================================

To be continued...


	6. darkness is better then a day without u

Tears started welling in Elizabeth's eyes, "why do you care about him after what he did" what was she talking about i was confused but more concerned usually if i called Sebastian he would be right at my side but this time he wasn't.

"What are you talking about Elizabeth?" i questioned her using her actual name, the tears began down he cheeks. She might have been my childhood friend but the most annoying thing about her was she never just spoke the answer to a question and always cried.

" he's in jail Ciel, for what he did to you" What! My mind was now screaming "Sebastian in jail?" my voice cracked i thought for sure i was going to try my heart out. " don't you remember what he did to you, he raped you Ciel the doctors told us everything" Elizabeth's voice was low and full of sorrow as if she brought up the topic of my parents dying.

" he didn't rape me, he only did what i asked him to" the words i was thinking seemed to spill out of my mouth like a waterfall, Elizabeth's face grew shocked and i knew the words to come of her lips, "why would you ask such a thing from him?".

Somewhere in my mind i said i knew this was going to be the response. I might as well get it out but i'm scared to lose one of the only people i have left, but if she doesn't except me was she worth having around after all?

"i love him!" i let the words out, Elizabeth's face grew angry, "why do you love him i'm your fiance!" she yelled in anger which was unusual from he personality.

"my parents set up the engagement, not me I've always loved him from the moment he saved me!" Elizabeth never knew he saved my life from those creatures called men, " h-he saved you?" she stuttered as if just learning a massive secret.

"yes... From being raped when i was six" she grew saddened at misjudging Sebastian, "we have to get him out for you and i'll only bug you when i see you and you dressing glum" she seemed eager to help almost too eager.

She left the room in a dash to do whatever she had the power to. "Sebastian i order you to come here" i spoke the order of our contract and no less then a minute my loyal lover was holding me in his arms, "Ciel i never ment to" he sadly spoke into my shoulder.

"i know my love, don't ever leave me again even if you have to kill thousands of people don't you dare leave me" i sobbed

BANG BANG!

The sound of gunshots ran through the air and suddenly i felt a very sharp pain from my gut, the bullets shot from a pistol Elizabeth was holding passed right through Sebastian.  
===============================================================

To be continued...


	7. the new beginning

"Ciel" Sebastian grabbed my arm trying to help me. "what are you!" Elizabeth screeched tears running down her face.

"Ciel I'll make all your pain go away love" Sebastian whispered in my ear "Don't touch him you monster!" Sebastian smiled looking towards Elizabeth "well how did you know dear after all you just answered your own question" he looked back towards me and licked his lips as he kissed mine I felt a rush of energy passing through the core of my body, What is happening? Is he taking my soul since I'm already dead? Why Elizabeth?

Then everything went black for what felt like ages..

"Ciel your okay now wake up" Sebastian's voice was an evil calm breaking through the blackness of my heart that i could no longer feel beat, i opened my eyes to my room in the mansion, there sitting at the side of my bed illuminated in light was Sebastian seeming like an angel instead of the true demon he really was.

That's when i noticed her standing next to the window "Elizabeth?" she turned and looked at me with a disapproving face " Ciel you have some explaining to do, question number one what is he? Question number two how are you still alive? And question number three did you ever love me?"

"very well Elizabeth i will answer your questions, answer number one Sebastian is a demon i sold my soul to, to seek revenge on those who killed my parents, answer number two i have no idea why i'm alive you'll have to ask that question to Sebastian and the answer to question number three is simple, no Elizabeth i never loved you and never will you were just an annoying pest that got in my way all the time." i put it bluntly and to the point hoping she would leave and never return.

"Fine then Sebastian why is Ciel still alive" tears were pouring out of her eyes "well that answer is simple i turned him into a demon like me so i won't have to lose the love of my life to some prissy little blonde girl" Sebastian's smile was wickedly evil and i couldn't have been more attracted to it. "leave now Elizabeth your not wanted here" I coldly stared at her while she left the room.

"hey Sebastian come over here please" i smirked as he got close enough for me to wrap my arms around him and press my lips against his a warmth entered my mouth. "ahh" his hand caressed my length through the cloth of my pants, "Sebastian m-more" i begged with a moun, he slipped down my pants and proceeded to slip a finger inside of my core.

Sebastian slid inside of me trusting into my g-spot every time he pumped his hips "ahh ahhh nhhh see-baassttionn" the mouns escaping me one after another i never felt more connected to Sebastian as i did now. "sir!" mayline brust through the door and saw me and sebastian. "Elizabeth she's on the bridge! I think she going to jump!" she looked worried "ahhh ahhhh m-more" my mouns were blocking her out.

=============================================================== to be continued...


End file.
